


for being so big, the universe is pretty empty

by mermaybelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Nepeta Leijon, Break Up, Depressed dave, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Otherkin, So many tags, Suicide, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Jade Harley, Transphobia, actually its just kinda on the internet and they live in the same town, agender latula, agender mituna, and not a lot are cis, aranea is a bitch, bi terezi, demigirl terezi, depressed Nepeta, dogkin jade, double update friday(s) because idk how many fridays this story will be updated through, dragonkin terezi, dragonkin terezi is best terezi, genderfluid kanaya, i'm not planning on any of these relationships working out, i'm not the best person to write about binary trans and otherkin help, idfk, im including every relationship in the relationship tags even if they break up, is pyralspite a boy????, jade is v precious, lesbian jade, lesbian terezi, look at all these headcanons god damn, luigi kin mituna, non binary roxy, or at least no one is straight, otherkin hate, otherkinship is real and very plot relevant, otherwise updates every day, pan dave, plantkin jade, princess daisy kin latula, spoiler spiderkin vriska hell yeah, thats a spoiler too, they meet each other eventually, trans meenah, where the hell did i get this idea, while writing chapter 3 i cried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaybelle/pseuds/mermaybelle
Summary: It all started online with a girl named Jade Harley.





	1. jade's blog

jade's blog  
jade/leona/pb/peanut/butter/peanut butter, hehe  
lesbian trans girl, she/her  
plantkin and dogkin  
hello!! i hope you've already read my preferred names but my given name is jade. i'm a lesbian trans girl, who is plantkin and dogkin. i help otherkin and mtf and ftm trans people!!

  
Dave Strider smiled at this new blog he found. He thought maybe Jade could help him with his transition. His bro was a big help, being trans himself, but Dave felt like he needed more. And he also felt like Jade could help him.

ask me a question!!  
hey, so, uh, i'm a trans boy, he/him, i'm pan and i have depression. anyways, i think you could help me with my transition? i started only a week ago, and though my trans bro has been helping, i kind of feel like i need more, and you seem like a nice girl.

And as Dave Strider looked at Jade Harley's Tumblr, Terezi Pyrope found the same exact blog.

ask me a question!!  
H3Y TH3R3! MY NAM3'S T3R3Z1. 1'M NOT 4CTU4LLY FTM OR MTF, 1'M 4 L3SB14N B1 D3M1G1RL, BUT 1 4M DR4GONK1N! 1 KNOW I W4S WH1T3, 4ND HUG3, 4ND H4D COOL OR4NG3 R3D 3Y3S, 4ND TH4T 1 COULD BR34TH3 F1R3 L1K3 4LMOST 4LL DR4GONS, BUT 1 DON'T KNOW MUCH 3LS3. COULD YOU H3LP M3? TH4NKS!

And Jade Harley was satisfied with the two asks she had in her notification box.

dear dave,  
you're the first ask on this blog! i would give you a prize if i could. but, the only prize i can give you is some help with your transition!  
(tip: you are not pressured to do any of these!! these are just some things that either helped me, or i'm pretty sure would.)  
so first, have you bought any binders? that was kind of the first thing i looked for when i realized i was trans. i have a list for places to get free ones under the "binders" link on my homepage.  
how about hormones? i just started taking those and they've been helping a lot since! i don't really know how old you are but i think if your doctor and your parents are ok with it and you want to you could try! again, i am not pressuring you to do any of these, but they've been helping me.  
if you need anymore help i'm sure i could help you! just message me. but these are the main things!  
good luck with your transition!!  
jade

dear terezi,  
i don't believe i can help you with actually figuring out what happened in your past, but i can help you try to remember! see, my main kin is plants. and i knew i was a dandelion, but nothing else. i tried to focus on other things and sometimes the memories just popped in my brain! like how i have lived many past plant lives because people kept stepping on me or picking me, and i kept getting reincarnated in another dandelion. sometimes i sprouted, and sometimes i didn't, but it didn't matter, because no matter what, i died, and even if i did last that long i wouldn't be able to live in autumn or winter. so after what seemed for forever, i found myself in this body. and then i started remembering my dog life. i actually lived a very full life as a dog, and was never reincarnated as another! the only person i ever remember dying was jane, the daughter's, poppop, who i was pretty close to, but i got used to it. i was about 2 when he died. but when jane was 13, i ran out of the house to explore, and... i really tried to avoid the truck, but i was ran over anyway... i remember it was blue. i'm sure the car owner didn't mean to do it...  
hehe, i kind of talked a lot about my past lives! i would love to hear about yours. but yeah, try not to focus too much on it, because memories will show up.  
good luck on finding some!!  
jade


	2. Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea Serket hates dandelions. But she'll make an exception.

  
Aranea Serket hated dandelions. So, naturally, she stepped on them any chance she could get.

  
Aranea was an only child. She knew her mother was trying to have another, though.

Their rooms were right next to each other. What does she think she's hiding.

  
But Aranea had a friend to play with when she was lonely, which was quite often. Her name was Jane Crocker. 11. Short. Blue eyes and black hair. She had a lovely dog named Peanut Butter. PB loved Aranea, and she loved her, even though she weirdly loved dandelions. Aranea tried not to destroy PB's dandelions. She was too cute.

  
So then, why did Aranea find, a boy on the internet who claimed to be, 1. a girl, and 2. Peanut Butter?

  
She was absolutely furious.

ask me a question!!  
This is fucking ridiculous.  
Really. "Trans"?? "Otherkin"? This isn't real. You need to go see a doctor.  
Alright, first. "Trans". Ugh. Disgusting. You're given a gender at 8irth and you can never change it. I see this all the time on this stupid fucking we8site. You're all morons. Jade, and I dou8t that was your name given at 8irth, you're a fucking man.   
And otherkinship is even more ridiculous. Oh, would you look at that, my computer gives that idiotic word a red underline. Guess what that means? It's not a real thing. I sure didn't misspell it. 8oth of your stupid "identities" are going against science. Oh, and don't think of forcing your religion on me, if you even have one. It'd m8ke just a tad 8it more sense if you did and 8elieved in your stupid little past lives. 8ut it's still preposterous.  
Look, I knew that dog, Peanut 8utter. And she was a girl. Not only does otherkinship in general not m8ke sense, having a "kin" that goes against your own sex! I've never seen a penis on that dog, so she sure wasn't "transgender"! Oh, and also? She's dead. My mom killed her and claimed it was an accident! 8ut I know the truth.   
Haha, this doesn't matter. You're a stupid little 8oy who needs mental help. Seriously, have you talked to your parents a8out this? You sick fuck.   
I'm a les8ian too. 8ut I would never 8e attracted to you.

And just then, Aranea's sister Vriska walked into the room.

  
"Aranea!?"

  
"What?"

  
"That's my girlfriend!"


	3. Technically, Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta Leijon is very confused with life.

t was warm for December. Warm enough, yes, to melt snow, but Nepeta was still pretty cold waiting for her boyfriend Equius to meet her at the bus stop. "Hey."

  
"Hello."

  
And that was pretty much all the two said before getting to the restaurant. They hardly even looked at each other. They were being a lot more quiet than usual. And, the meal was pretty quiet, too. The only time when they really had a real conversation was when they were walking back to the bus stop.

They had only walked a few steps when Equius spoke up. "Um, Nepeta?"

  
Nepeta swooshed around. "Yeah?"

  
Equius sighed. "Um... I have something to tell you."

  
Nepeta fully turned her body toward her boyfriend. "What is it?" _God, she seemed so happy._

  
Equius was sure Nepeta could see him sweating. "Um... it's...it's about our relationship."

  
 _This could be bad, or it could be good._ "Yeah...?"

  
Equius gulped. "I...I just...I don't..."

  
Nepeta frowned. "Yes...?"

  
"I...I don't think I love you like you love me!" He said this very quickly. Nepeta couldn't understand him. She giggled. "Hehe, what?"

  
"I...I said...I don't love you!" _Oh, no, that is totally not what I said._

  
Nepeta's eyes widened. "You...what!?" She was on the verge of tears.

  
"No, Nepeta, I didn't say that! I love you, I just don't love you like you...oh, I just wanna be friends!"

Nepeta didn't hear anything Equius said.

She was crying.

Loudly.

Very loudly.

  
"W-Was that why you were so quiet on the bus? Was that--" She sniffled. "Was that why you were so quiet at the fricking restaurant? Was that why you--"

  
Equius ran up to Nepeta and hugged her. "It's going to be okay!" he said. "You're safe, Nepeta, you're safe."

  
Nepeta sniffled again. "You--You lied!!!" She was screaming. "You lied! You said you loved me, you--YOU LIED! I HATE YOU!"

  
"No, Nepeta, please--" Equius didn't need a meltdown right now, especially in public.

  
"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A DIRTY LIAR, YOU SHOULD GO TO JAIL!" Nepeta was running out of breath, and her head hurt. But she kept screaming. She needed to let Equius know she loved him. "PLEASE! PLEASE, NO!!" Nepeta dropped to her knees. "I LOVE YOU..."

  
"Nepeta, you were just saying--"

  
Her sobs grew louder.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Nepeta's muffled voice called out. "I HATE YOU...NO, I...I..." She was getting calmer. This was a good sign. "I.. Love you...Equius..."

  
Nepeta felt like she was in a hole. No matter what she did, she felt like Equius would never understand what she did. She loved him, she really did. But she found herself saying she hated him, trying to let him know she loved him.

  
"Equius..." Nepeta slightly lifted up her head. "Equius, I really love you. I really, really, do. It's just...oh, Equius, it's so confusing! I wish you loved me too, Equius, you make want to _die_!"

  
That hurt.

  
For the second time in his life, Equius Zahhak wanted to cry.


	4. Dragons Do Other Things Than Breathe Fire and Look Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi learns about her dragon life.

dear anon,  
um, hello! this is a little disappointing, getting a hate message as one of the first messages i get.  
and, i have seen a doctor! did you see my answer to the lovely dave's ask? guess where i got my hormones? (if you're really that stupid, it was from the doctor.) and for therapeutic (or, i think you meant that kind of doctor! you said i needed mental, not medical help...) help with otherkin? they say that's cool too!  
now, i see you talked about science here. and, you're right! i don't see anyway otherkinship could be real. but trans people are scientifically valid!   
so, you had a few good points in this ask! my given name was not jade, it was james, but i found out i was trans first, so jade was the first name i ever figured out. that wasn't my birth name. and i was a girl! my dog self, i mean. pb. but that doesn't mean i can't be kin with her! anyways, i am a girl! and pb was too! what about leona, my plant life? i never told you its gender, did i? do plants even have genders? well, mine didn't. my current life does. and it's a girl.   
i hope you can learn more about trans people and otherkinship,  
jade

  
message j-harley  
thank you! i dont think i need any more help. thanks a lot!

message j-harley  
H3H3, 1 C4NT T3LL YOU 4BOUT MY DR4GON L1F3 B3C4US3 1 H4V3NT R3M3MB3R3D Y3T! BUT 1 TH1NK 1 W1LL W1TH YOUR 4DV1C3! WH3N 1 DO, 1LL B3 SUR3 TO T3LL YOU!

"Okay, gotta get some music..." Terezi Pyrope was excited to learn about her dragon life.

Once the music was on, Terezi closed her eyes, and...

 _Neophyte Redglare stood in front of the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, hands behind back, speaking in a language Pyralspite didn't understand. He stood close behind Redglare, breathing as softly as he could, which, was still pretty loud._  
He of course remembered the plan. And it was time to put it in motion.  
Pyralspite simply stepped forward a bit, to get closer to Mindfang. She stared at him, not changing her facial expression at all.   
And just like that, she was blind.  
Only in one eye, though.  
Pyralspite watched as Redglare ripped Mindfang's arm off. And he watched as Mindfang mind controlled the court to hang Redhlare. And he felt the sadness he felt before Mindfang killed him.   
And now all that was just a series of memories from a girl named Terezi Pyrope.

Terezi opened her eyes fast, and paused her meditation music. "Redglare..." she whispered. "Mom--I was Pyralspite!?"   
And it was at that point that Terezi realized, she was her own grandmother.  
Kind of.


	5. Somtimes, Things Don't Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serket sisters' lives are changed.

Aranea was driving Vriska to Jane's house. She thought it would be nice to see her long time girlfriend.   
"Wait, she's your girlfriend?"  
"Um...yes?" Aranea was confused why that was so weird. "Is it... that we're both girls?"   
"Oh, no way! It's just...I knew you were friends, just not girlfriends!"  
Aranea smiled. "Well, we are. We have been for a while, actually. It's just been long distance for a while. We've been texting. This'll be the first time I'll see her in a while."   
"I bet you're cute together."  
"We are."

"Oh, um...hello!" Really? I thought she would be more excited. "Hi, cutie." They kissed, and Jane seemed to enjoy it. That's a good sign, I guess.   
Vriska was happy for her sister. They looked cute, just like she thought.

But the cuteness didn't last too long.

Jane and Aranea sat on the couch, while Vriska sat on a chair and doodled her spiderkin. All were offered tea, though Vriska passed. Jane took a sip pf her tea and set it down on the table. "Aranea," she said.  
"Yes?" She didn't even make eye contact with Jane.  
"I...want to do something about our relationship."   
Vriska looked up from her notebook and Aranea smiled. "Oh yeah?"  
Jane obviously saw Aranea's expression. "Not like that. I..." She held Vriska's hand. "I don't think this is going to work out, Aranea, I'm sorry."  
At first Aranea was surprised, and then she was sad. "Oh. I'm...sorry?" Then she was confused.  
Jane tightened her grip on Aranea's hand. "Oh no! You didn't do anything wrong. I think we should just be friends, though."  
"Oh."

  
Vriska Serket was scared knocking on Jade Harley's door. They had never met each other in real life. She had remembered what Jane Crocker had done to her sister Aranea. "I think we should just be friends."   
That was the main thing she was scared about.  
Being dumped.  
Jade opened the door. "Oh! Are you Vriska?" Vriska nodded. "Come on in!"   
Vriska stepped inside Jade's house. A girl with blonde hair dyed purple at the ends sat reading a book. "That's my friend Rose. My brother is upstairs." And she held her hand.  
That's what Jane did to Aranea before she dumped her, thought Vriska. "Let's sit down," She led Vriska into the kitchen and sat down across from her. "So, Vriska. I didn't really picture you like this!"  
Vriska and Jade were about the same height, but Vriska was thinner. She had dark blue eyes and wore glasses, and was fairly pale. Jade liked to wear dogeared headbands, and sports bras and sweatpants. She wore glasses too, and had light green eyes. She was dark skinned. _So pretty_ , both girls thought.  
But Vriska saw Jade frown. "...What's wrong?" _Oh god._  
"I...have something to say."  
Vriska sighed. "I thought you would."  
"Huh?"  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"  
"Vriska--"  
"Tell me."  
Jade paused. "I don't want you to feel bad..."  
"I won't...well, I probably will if you do, but...not too bad."  
Jade sighed. "How did you know..."  
Vriska could feel her eyes getting wet. She got up and hugged Jade, and started crying. "J-Jane broke up with Aranea. I was scared of this, Jade."  
"Oh, Vriska, I understand...it's just... I just couldn't think this would work out." They let go and stared into each other's eyes.   
"I understand," said Vriska. They hugged again. Then Vriska left.  
"See you later!"  
Vriska didn't reply.


	6. Time is Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket discuss time.

message j-harley   
H3Y! 1 R3M3MB3R3D!   
OK4Y SO, F1RST 1 SHOULD PROB4BLY T4LK 4BOUT MY F4M1LY. SO MY MOM SOM3T1M3S TOLD M3 SH3 W4S R41S3D BY 4 DR4GON. 4ND FOR SOM3 R34SON...1 B3L13V3D H3R. 4ND NOW, 1 GU3SS 1 UND3RST4ND.  
SO TH1S DR4GON, WHOS3 N4M3 W4S PYR4LSPR1T3, R41S3D MY MOM, TH3 N3OPHYT3 R3DGL4R3. SH3 H4D 4 COURT C4S3 4G41NST TH3 M4RQU1S3 SP1NN3R3T M1NDF4NG. PYR4LSP1T3 BL1ND3D M1NDF4NG, 4ND R3DGL4R3 R1PP3D H3R 4RM OFF. TH3N M1NDF4NG M1ND CONTROLL3D TH3 COURT TO H4NG R3DGL4R3. TH3N SH3 K1LL3D TH3 R3ST OF TH3 COURT, 1NCLUD1NG PYR4LSP1T3 :(   
4ND TH4T'S B4S1C4LLY TH3 STORY MY MOM T3LLS M3, SO 1 DONT TH1NK TH3R3S MUCH L3FT TO R3M3MB3R! H3R3S TH3 MUS1C 1 THOUGHT TO: http://youtu.be/Th0wKRuk9KA  
TH4NKS!

Terezi walked out of the coffee shop, frappe in hand, listening to some sweet jams. It was cold again, compared to yesterday. Snow hadn't fallen again yet, but it was chilly, so Terezi was wearing her jacket.   
And then she saw a girl. A cute girl. Long curly black hair, dark blue eyes, glasses. She was doodling in a notebook, and was about to bump into Terezi, but she shouted out, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Which was a weird first thing to say to your future girlfriend.  
Of course, this didn't change Vriska's friendship with Jade. But the two liked to talk about their kinships. Terezi was dragonkin, and Vriska was spiderkin. Vriska had two spider lives; one where she was eaten by a dragon, and another when she died in an explosion. Terezi had one dragon life, where she was killed by a marquise.  
"A marquise?"  
"...A dragon?"  
"Okay, tell me about this marquise."  
"Oh, well, she had a pirate fleet, and she was blinded by the lady I took care of. That lady was...actually my mom! The Neophyte Redglare, legislacerator. And also neophyte. Um, and Redglare tore her arm off, and I blinded her. But then she killed me."  
"...What was her name?" She wanted to make sure."  
"The Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, pirate, and also marquise."  
"Terezi...that's my mom."

  
"Your WHAT?"  
Vriska laughed. "My mom. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang? She raised me and my sister."   
"Who's your sister? Maybe I know her?"  
"Aranea? Transphobic bitch? Attacked my ex, online. Jade Harley."  
"Was she the only completely anon ask there? I sent an ask to Jade and stated my name, and a trans boy named Dave did too, both listed as "anonymous", but a third one was completely anon."   
"Um...I think. Did you read her ask?"  
"Yeah. She hates otherkin too."  
"Yeah, I know. I haven't...come out to her? As otherkin yet. She's a horrible person when thinking about them. That's what I doodle in my journals," Vriska reached into her bag and pulled out her journals, and handed them to Terezi.  
"I can look through? Nothing too personal?" She laughed, and so did Vriska. "Nope!"   
So Terezi opened the journal and found the world of spider lady Lucinda and her boring, short-lived lives.   
"Damn. And you were killed by your kid?"  
"Oh! About that. The kid that killed me was...me! Me in this body, right now."  
"What?" It's always exciting hanging out with Vriska. Or, it has been. This was really their second time, or first if you don't count the time Vriska invited Terezi to her house when walking home from Jane's house and the coffee shop, respectively.   
"Yeah. This is my second Vriska body! And, I think this your second Terezi body too!"  
"What???" Seriously. So exciting.  
"Hehe, yeah! I was killed by someone who looks a lot like you, 13 years ago. I'm 13...you're 13, right? If this was still your first and only Terezi body, you would be about 30 now! Do you have like, a twin sister?"   
"Yeah, I am 13...and no, I don't have a twin sister, though I do have a sister, who's about 15 years older than me. Her name is Latula...but I don't understand why you would kill me?"  
"There was this guy--Jack. He would've killed me, and he would've killed you and some of our friends too...you thought I did some cruel shit to a lot of our friends, but...it was only one. And in both of our past lives? We weren't human."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah. We were aliens, on a different planet. And at least half of them died. I think they were all reincarnated as humans." She paused. "Terezi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think we're from the same timeline."

 

"What do you mean we're not from the same timeline?"  
"Well, it's possible we are. I died when others were still alive. You could've died after I did. But I think you're the Terezi who Jack came and killed, along with everyone else. I feel like you're from a doomed timeline. And everyone else who didn't die before me is too. Everyone else who did die before me is from the alpha timeline. I'm not sure why all of us were reincarnated. But I have to believe we were until it's proven otherwise.  
"But, I think I've got it.

  
"Us aliens, called trolls, lived in an entire different universe than the one we're in now. We played a game, and when we created a universe and tried to enter it, like you're supposed to, Jack came. We made the universe we're in. I'm kind of a god."  
"Cool. I love dating a god." Terezi kissed Vriska on the cheek.  
"Hehe. Anyway, I kind of really was a god. I was immortal, to some extent. So I died once already, not as a spider, and came back as the Thief of Light. I had a lot of luck with those powers.  
"I killed our friend Tavros, then. A bunch of other trolls died. And, when we found out the universe we made was populated, we started talking with the humans there. They were basically playing the same game as us. But they couldn't win their session either. There's a game mechanic called sprites, and one human named..."  
Terezi frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Her name was Jade."   
"What?"  
"I...oh. Um...anyway...she prototyped her kernelsprite with her omnipotent dog. This gave Jack, who already had power, even more power. He wanted to kill everyone. So if these kids destroyed Jack's power source, he wouldn't die, but he would be weakened.   
"Two kids were sent to do this. But they didn't find the power source they were looking for. In fact, there was nothing. They planted their bomb anyway. It exploded, and killed them. But they ascended to the God Tiers as the Knight of Time and the Seer of Light.  
"Meanwhile, another kid was initiating the Scratch, a reset mechanism for the game. It would erase the current session from existence and start it again with the kids having entirely different lives before playing it, and a more favorable outcome.  
"But they managed to survive it.  
"The kids with the bomb, Rose and Dave...God, I know them too..."  
"Keep telling the story!"  
"Um...our friends Aradia and Sollux picked them up at the newly created Green Sun, Jack's power source. Instead of destroying it, they created it. Aradia and Sollux went back to the meteor with Rose and Dave. The other two, Jade, and the kid who initiated the Scratch, John, were traveling through a Yellow Yard, which would take about three years. The two parties would eventually meet in the new session created by the Scratch.   
"But I think that session was doomed too.  
"The living ones must've died in the new session because that was doomed too.  
"And were reincarnated.  
"As humans."  
"...Are we gonna talk about the already humans? Jade, Dave Rose, and John?"  
"I don't know John, but...sure! Um...they probably just died in the new session too?"  
Terezi laughed. "That was easy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im catchin up with the stuff ive already written :( all chapters except 1 and 2 were pre written but ill try to write more!


	7. Things are Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New relationships are started. A few end.

After a few (long and boring) therapy sessions, Nepeta Leijon learned she had depression.  
And her "new" friend Equius was helping her.  
He didn't do much, though.  
Nepeta was still thinking about suicide almost every day.   
But maybe therapy helped her, in a way.

 

Nepeta was sitting in the play area, playing with blocks, as she always would, when a girl about the same age as her walked up to her.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt..."  
Nepeta usually didn't talk to strangers, but she found herself talking to this girl. "You can play with me. Do you want the blocks?" Equius was happy.  
"You can keep those. I'll--"  
"If you want them I'll give them to you."  
"Really, I don't--"  
Nepeta pushed the blocks towards her. "My name is Nepeta."  
The girl just stared at her for a while, and finally said, "I'm Feferi."  
Nepeta got up and sat next to Equius.  
It was a weird "first" interaction with your future girlfriend. Nepeta felt that Feferi was helping her a lot more than Equius was.   
She still pretended to be friends with him, though.

 

Even before Jane Crocker had dumped Aranea Serket, she had an idea who she might date next.  
Roxy Lalonde lived in the house across from Jane's. They had curly pink hair, dark pink eyes, and dark skin. They lived alone with a few (okay, a lot.) cats. They had never dated before.   
So when Jane went to their house, they were surprised.  
"Oh!--burp--Hello!"  
They were also recovering from a drinking problem.   
"Hello--Roxy, is it?"  
"Yep. Uh...do you wanna come in?"   
"I would love to!" And they stepped inside.  
"So, uh, what brings you here?"  
"Oh! Um, I was wondering if we could...go on a date?"  
Which wasn't a too weird first (or, one of the first) thing to say to your future girlfriend.  
But, y'know, they could've had a conversation before.

 

Since her sister had gotten a new girlfriend, Aranea Serket felt left out.  
And then she met Meenah.  
Who was an openly trans girl.  
Unlike Jane.  
So, Aranea slowly got used to transgender people, but she still doubted otherkin.   
"Aranea, I have...well, I know a trans guy who is alienkin! He fought in a war."  
Aranea sighed. "I know my message was hateful, but I'm having trouble really accepting these people!   
"Well, I'll still love you, but..." Meenah hugged Aranea and din't finish her sentence.

 

After a few weeks of being together, Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker found Calliope. She was at the park, and Roxy was actually the one who wanted to talk to her. "Hey." they had said to Jane. "She's cute."  
"Um, excuse me, miss?" Jane said. Callie looked up from her notebook. "Yes?"  
"My girlfriend has something to say to you," said Jane. She turned to Roxy, who stepped in front of her. "Um...hello!"   
Calliope laughed. "Hello!"  
"Uh...I think you're cute!"   
"Oh, really? Thank you..."  
"Uh...do you wanna do something later...?"  
"...Don't you already have a girlfriend?"  
"Hey! I think you're cute too!" said Jane. "I think it would be fine if we all went on a date."  
Calliope looked at the two girls. They were cute, for sure. "Well...sure! When and where would you like to go?"

  
And, it was at about the same time Roxy and Jane met Calliope that Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor met Aradia Megido, and decided to go to the same place the three others were going.

  
And they met.

  
And meanwhile, an old friend of the latter, died.


	8. Wh Not All of Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: suicide! see end notes for what happens if you dont wanna read thos.

Feferi Peixes woke up to a suicide note.

":33< dear feferi, and anyone else who reads this,  
:33< chances are, i'm dead, unless if you're awake at around 2 in the morning. i probably stabbed myself repeatedly with a knife, so if you s33 a bloody knife, that's probably my blood, or, i hope. if not, you'll still find my dead body somewhere. it would probably be outside.   
:33< anyway, i'm sorry. feferi, i swear it wasn't your fault. it was equius's. so, equius, if you read this, i'm sorry, too, but this is your fault. i loved feferi, but i loved you too. and it was all too much. everyone tr33ted me like i was a baby. i'm sick of it. i can take care of myself...or, i could. and, i know everyone hated me, except feferi didn't at lesst a little bit. don't try to pretend you're sad. you're glad i'm gone.  
:33< have a funeral for me, sure. but it'll be full of people who don't care about me, unless if the only person there is fef.   
:33< though you all didn't to me, i wish you all a better life than mine,  
:33< nepeta"   
This made Equius Zahhak cry so hard he threw up.   
So Feferi needed to let people know.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]  
CC: )(ey, -Eridan?  
CA: yeah   
CC: My girlfriend died.  
CA: wwhat  
CC: Yea)(...  
CA: uh  
CA: howw  
CC: Suicide.  
CA: oh  
CA: uh  
CA: wwhat are you saying  
CC: Not)(ing.  
CC: I mig)(t see someone new.  
CC: I mig)(t not.  
CC: You?  
CA: oh im already seein people  
CA: twwo actually  
CC: W)(at?  
CA: nah wwere poly  
CC: O)(.   
CA: me and sollux  
CC: O)( yea)(?  
CC: W)(o else?  
CA: aradia megido  
CA: heard a her  
CC: I )(ave, actually.  
CC: Nice girl.  
CA: noww wwhat are you saying  
CC: I'll only date )(er if you let me.  
CC: I mean, I'd gladly join the relations)(ip.  
CA: oh yeah  
CC: Yea)(!  
CA: wwell uh  
CA: thats a lotta people dont you think  
CC: Just one more t)(an before!  
CC: It's probably )(appened.  
CA: wwell yeah but  
CA: you broke up wwith me  
CA: is that howw things wwork  
CC: Um...  
CC: I t)(ink t)(ey can!  
CA: i mean wwil it wwork out  
CC: I )(ope!  
CC: U)(, can I join?  
CA: guess ill ask the others  
CC: Okay!  
CC: Talk to you later!  
CA: bye  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

And so, Eridan decided to call Sollux first, since he knew Feferi knew them.  
"Hey, babe! Sup?" There they were. Their lisp was so cute.   
"Hey, there. Um, I have a message to relay."   
"Oh? From who?"  
"Feferi."  
"The girl who had a crush on me through fourth grade up until now?"  
"Yeah, and also my ex."  
"Oh, I forgot. Anyway, what does she have to say?"  
"She wants to join our relationship."

"Our what?"  
"Aradia, you heard me, our relationship."  
"Didn't she dump you three years ago?"  
"Well...yeah, but..."  
"So how is it gonna work?"  
"She says she hopes it works."  
Aradia laughed. "Hope is your thing."  
"What? No it's not."  
"It was a joke, babe! But, yeah, sure! What does Sollux think about this? Did you talk to them about this yet?"  
"I did. They say it'd be okay to try."  
"Alright! Schedule a date and come back to us!"  
"Okay, cool! See you later, baby!"  
"Hehe, bye!"

And so, Jade Harley was single.  
Again.  
Okay, this was only the second time.  
But still.

Right as Rose turned the page, Jade jumped on top of her and started tickling her. "I gotcha! I gotcha!"   
"Ahahaha, stop it, stop it! Jade, pffhahaha, please, aaaahahahahaha!!"   
Jade found herself giggling too. "Ahaha, Rose, I gotcha! Hehe!" After they were done, they were lying on each other. Jade started to do her best Boston accent and said, "Ey, Rosie, Thursday night, Mickey D's?"  
And Rose, her Minnesotan accent. "Eh, ya bein' serious now?"   
Jade returned to her normal voice. "Date night, yes. We don't have to go to 'Mickey D's', though."   
  
Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde's first date did not go as planned.  
Rose found herself crying and screaming due to a panic attack. The restaurant they went to (which no, was not 'Mickey D's') was very busy.  
So they went home and watched Star Wars.   
And suddenly,  
 _Ding dong!_  
 _"Shit!"_  Rose whispered.  
"Honey, I brought you some--"  
"Who are you?" Both Kanaya and Jade said this at the same time.

"I'm Kanaya, Rose's girlfriend."  
"I'm Jade, Rose's girlfriend!?" Jade turned to Rose. "What is she doing here?"  
"They," Kanaya said.  
"Whatever! What are they doing here?"   
"Jade, I had been drinking a bit that night, I totally forgot..."  
"Babe, you gotta stop that," said Kanaya. They sat by Rose and put their arm around her.  
Rose sighed. "So," she said. "This is Jade."  
"Hi."  
"We're going to have to figure out a way to do this. Who is Rose's girlfriend?" said Kanaya.  
"You could make a game show out of that," said Jade.  
There was a few seconds of silence, until Rose said, "Why not both?"  
Kanaya and Jade looked at each other. "Huh?"  
"I said, why not both? Me, you, and Jade! It's probably happened!"  
Jade smiled at Kanaya. "I'm a cool gal."  
Kanaya sighed. "Sure, why not? Let's try it out."  
And the first date with Jade, Rose, and Kanaya went a lot better than the one just between Jade and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nepeta kills herself. feferi starts dating eridan sollux and aradia. jade starts dating rose who forgot to tell she was already dating kanaya, so all three start dating. i think that's it!!


	9. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade hosts a surprise birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitty update because im a shitty writer. ill update later but i promised updates every day so here you go. now im going to sleep.

a surprise birthday party!!  
hello everyone!! i have an announcement to make. i'm going to be hosting a surprise birthday party for my siblings (not twins, just born on the same day in different years!) in the park this friday @ 5:30 pm!! anyone can come!! there will be snacks, karaoke, and maybe other fun things?? oh, and also cake! definitely cake.   
i hope to see you there!!  
jade  
#if you know john egbert or jane crocker don't tell them about this!! #i blocked them so i hope they can't see this

Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider had finished watching Disney's Frozen. Dave's bro Dirk and his boyfriends Jake English and Caliborn had forced them to watch it, so the only person who hadn't seen it yet was Karkat.   
So when Dave saw Jade's new Tumblr post, he made sure to make all five go, and also make Karkat sing Let it Go at karaoke.

'tuna: H3Y  
'tuna: H3Y GUY5  
alien boi: vwhat  
'tuna: 1 N33D 3V3RY0N3 H3R3  
'tuna: 0R C4N Y0U R3L4Y 7H15 M3554G3  
daisy: 1'm h3r3!  
daisy: 4lso 1'll try t0 r3l4y 1t  
alien boi: ok me too  
'tuna: K TH3N GU355 1LL 54Y 17 H3R3  
'tuna: 7H3R35 4 P4R7Y 47 7H3 P4RK  
daisy: oh?  
'tuna: Y34H  
'tuna: 1 7H1NK W3 5H0ULD CR45H 17  
fish queen: hey anyone can come dumpass  
fish queen: we cant crash a party where BASICALLY -EV-ERYON-E IS INVIT-ED  
'tuna: 0H  
'tuna: C4N W3 571LL G0 70 17  
fish queen: shell yeah  
'tuna: 4LR1GH7  
'tuna: 533 Y0U GUY5 7H3R3!  
daisy: s33 you!

Jade had checked to see that she (temporarily) blocked John and Jane multiple times. She brought her blindfolded siblings to the car and drove to the park, happy to see many people were there, even though most of them were hiding. She led her siblings out of the car and...  
"SURPRISE!!!!"   
Roxy ran up to their girlfriend and kissed her. "Happy birthday, babe!"   
"Oh, my gosh, thank you!"   
John looked at Jade. "I don't know who half these people are!"   
Jade looked at Vriska. "I'm sure you'll remember."  
"Remember?"  
"You'll see."  
Meanwhile, Meulin Leijon was struggling with inflating the big movie screen. Their boyfriend Kurloz Makara came over and helped them.


	10. NO UPDATES TODAY BECAUSE I SUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna delete this later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt a special chapter its me shitposting at 1 am wtf

hey whats up guys it scarce here  
its 12:45 am kill me  
guys if u havent go listen to gorillaz???? they are the best band so fuck u  
if ur tired of my gay fanfic TOO BAD  
jk its almost over i think i mean i havent been writing  
its not even like i have shit to do???   
i play the tuba now i guess  
also im kinda obsessed with popee the performer  
its this japanese kids show thats fucked up but idfc  
oh and also im watching puella magi madoka magica  
AND fairy tail jesus christ  
and hetalia??? fuck  
guess im a W**b™  
erza is my wife???? sorry shes mine  
hey follow me on twitter @maybelleine  
or something like that  
i have a senpai club profile picture  
and also i mixed up the homestuck megalovania and dont stop believin by journey and it pretty much fucking sucks  
hey what else should i mash up tell me in the Comments Below™  
Fun Fact: i fucking hate my dogs so fucking much jesus christ  
god the BARKING tho oh my GOD   
theyre not even barking now wtf™  
i never go on twitter  
or tumblr but my tumblr is @a-trashcan-named-roxie  
or something like that my memory sucks   
because,,,i am trash  
i usually use the username mermaybelle because all my other usernames are taken  
fuckin roxie and elle and even pastelle  
youd think pastelle is original lol nOPE  
guys y r u even reading this its trash lol  
why cant it just automatically italicize my words when i copy them into rich text  
90% of the words i want italicized are not  
italicized is a pretty word  
no but seriously thanks guys this is my most popular story  
i guess the double update friday made up for today???  
ah who am i kidding yesterdays "update" wasnt really an update  
theres a slight chance ill post tomorrow (today i mean its 1 am) and even if i do itll probably be short  
alright i gotta sleep bye


End file.
